The Smallest Elf
by Allura Arwen
Summary: On hold for now. A little redheaded lady captures the heart of our favorite ringbearer. Starts before the War of the Ring & ends where Return of the King ends. Pairings: FrodoOC No flames please, but constructive criticism is welcomed and much needed
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own _Lord of the Rings_! I'm just a hopeless romantic who thinks that Frodo deserved to have a special someone. So please don't sue!**

A/N: " " - speaking

' ' - thoughts

Long after Sauron's defeat & before the War of the Ring...

'What place is this? This dark place...All I can see around me is this black cold night. All I feel around me is this ice-cold prison. Ooooooooh...I'm so cold that ...gasp...I CAN'T BREATHE! OH, LORD of All set me free PLEASE! AIR! AH! I NEED AIR!'

Just before the battle with Isildur, in Sauron's throne room...

The Dark Lord Sauron sat on his dark throne...waiting. Suddenly, his captain of the guard returned. Sauron snarled at the frightened orc, "You returned _empty-handed_? Where is that rebellious musician?"

The trembling orc replied with knocking knees, "The ...musician, Luthor Song, & his wife, Arianna, have been executed, my lord."

"And their little girl?"

The fearful orc whimpered, "She escaped, sire..."

"WHAT!"

The hideous captain of the guard stammered, "Sire, she..."

"SILENCE! You...! Let me see if I comprehend this correctly. You & 20 of my best warriors were able to capture & do away with 2 adult elves, but failed to capture & get rid of _one_, not two or even three, but _ONE_ little elven girl!"

Sauron questioned further with a growl, "Was it in the girl's parents' possession?"

"No, sire."

"Then their dear little Sachi has it! Where she now?"

"We don't know my lord."

All of the sudden the doors to the throne room flew open to reveal the watchman from the lookout tower. He fell to his knees before his master, "Your majesty, a vast army of men & elves are riding this way!"

Sauron hissed, " Well, the rebels have come out to play! We'll search for the girl later. There's a battle to win!"

Little did the Dark Lord know that this would be the one battle whose outcome would silence him for thousands of years, as well as separate him from the One Ring & delay his search for little elven maiden.

Elsewhere...

A very small elven girl (A/N: I say "girl" but really she's an adult. Most people call her a "girl" because she's so short.) made her way slowly through the ice & snow. She shivered as she tried to keep warm. The poor little one didn't know where she was going, nor what she would do once she got there. She was dressed in a very thin nightgown that on top of that she only had on a robe, & on her small, dainty feet she wore a pair of boots that were way too big for her. At least her feet were somewhat protected from the cold. In her small, ice-cold hands was a gold jewel-studded lyre that she grasped tightly afraid that she'd drop it & not feel it since her hands were going numb.

The girl looked around her & took in her surroundings. She was in a wood that was blanketed in snow. She was walking along a river that was to her right. The young elf looked deep into the wood on her side of the river & could see nothing but darkness. A chill ran up her spine as she looked for some sign of life or civilization or any place she could get warm!

Then she looked off in the direction across the river. Could her eyes be playing tricks on her? No! There were lights in the distance! Lights scattered among the small hills in the distance! Now the only question was how was she going to get to them? How was she going to cross the river?

She looked & saw the solution to her problem! A tree had fallen & formed a bridge that crossed the river!

As she started to cross, the young girl lost her balance & fell into the ice-cold water below.

Years passed. Thousands of years slowly passed by. All memory of the little girl was forgotten.

Beside the river where she fell, a civilization of small people with big hairy feet known as hobbits had settled along the river & established the little town of Hobbiton. Little did these small folk know that the small elven girl lay frozen in a chunk of ice embedded in the riverbank, even in the spring & summer! Until one winter's night...

Continues in the next chapter, so don't flame me just yet. PLEASE,SPARE ME! I BEG YOU!


	2. Late Night Discovery

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own _The Lord of the Rings_.**

Before the War of the Ring...

Late one evening Merry & Pippin were out by the river looking for mushrooms. Merry started digging in the snow near a huge oak tree that stood by the river, while Pippin was looking around the water's edge. Merry curiously asked his companion, "Why are we looking for mushrooms in the middle of winter?"

Pippin thought for a moment, "I don't really know, Merry. I think mushrooms grow during the winter, don't they?"

"I don't think so, Pip."

Pip looked up & saw a patch of mushrooms growing by what seemed to be a rock. Pip exclaimed, "Merry, there's some by that rock!"

The 2 friends rushed over to the site near the bank, & started gathering the tasty morsels. Pippin reached & grabbed a mushroom that was growing beside the rock. Pippin stopped what he was doing & started studying the rock.

It was translucent & irregularly shaped, but still beautiful. He looked closer at the rock & realized the rock was buried in the ground. "Merry, look at this!"

Merry joined his companion &Pippin pointed out the strange "rock" to his companion. Merry studied it then brushed away some of the snow & the dirt. Pippin stood up & tried to kick the rock loose, but the result was Pippin's foot hitting the rock, his foot slipping off the rock, & poor Pip falling flat on his back!

Merry shook his head, " Pip, sit down before you hurt yourself! Oh, wait you're already doing that! Let me show you how it's done."

With that Merry kicked the rock with all his might, & then a shot of pain sprang up his big toe. Pippin studied the rock once again & saw that more dirt & snow had fallen off the rock due to Merry's powerful kick. This revealed that the rock was huge! Pip looked even closer at the rock & saw there was something inside the rock.

"Merry, I don't think this is a rock."

Merry fell down on his tailbone, & replied, "OUCH! What are you talking about!"

"Merry, look at it! There's something inside it!"

"You're right, Pip!"

"Can we eat it?"

"Well, first we need to know what it is, & dig up as well, Pip!"

Pip couldn't wait though. He stuck out his tongue & tried to lick the rock, & then realized that his tongue was stuck to the rock. So by the time Merry dug up the rock the 2 could see it wasn't meant for eating (which Pip wished he had realized before he decided to taste the rock). Pip managed to say to the best of ability, "Merry, I think it's an orc."

"No, I don't think so Pip. Come around here & look at it from the front."

"I can't!"

"Why don't we take it to Bilbo, & see what he thinks? You pull & I'll push."

Pip almost shrieked, "With my tongue!"

After about an hour of strenuous pushing & pulling,...

(A/N: Don't worry Pip used his arms to pull the chunk of ice instead of his tongue! I'm not going to be that witchy towards him.) Merry & Pippin finally made it to Bilbo Baggins's front door with their large "rock" (which turned out to be about as tall as an average size hobbit). Merry wearily pounded on the door, & within a few minutes a very sleepy & grumpy Bilbo Baggins opened the door. When Bilbo saw who had awakened him, he growled at his cousins, "It's 1:00 in the morning. What do you two want?"

Pippin inquired with his tongue still stuck to the "rock," "Is it really that early?"

Bilbo narrowed his gaze at his Pippin & realized Pip's situation, "Oh, no! I should have guessed that you were the one...!"

Merry stepped forward, "We're sorry, Bilbo, but we found this strange rock down by the river, & Pip & I couldn't figure out what kind of rock it is."

Bilbo squinted as he gazed at the "rock." He sighed unhappily, "Oh, bring it inside!"

While Merry & Pippin struggled to get the "rock" into the living room, Bilbo put more wood on the fire in the fireplace & lit a few candles & a lamp. While this was going on Bilbo's young ward Frodo Baggins walked into the living room in his nightclothes. Frodo sleepily asked, "What's going on?"

Pippin looked up (to the best of his ability) from his work, "Oh! Hello, Frodo! Come & see this rock Merry & I found!"

Frodo walked up to the "rock" & studied the translucent wonder. Bilbo scowled at Merry & Pippin, "You morons, this isn't a rock! It's a chunk of ice!"

Merry looked the chunk over, "Oh, you're right! It's melting from the heat from the fireplace. I was wondering why it was getting smaller."

Bilbo moaned, "Oh, great! By the time this thing gets through melting we'll have a lake right in the middle of my living room thanks to you two!"

Merry wore that sheepish "sorry" look on his face as his replied, "We'll get it out of here."

Pippin cried out, "But what about my tongue! It's still frozen to the ice!"

Bilbo sighed, " Wait just a few minutes & your tongue will be free. And then YOU TWO WILL GET THIS CHUNK OF ICE OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Frodo still studying the ice noticed that there was something strange about the it. There seemed to be a crimson flame & a green cloud inside. Frodo pointed to the fire & the cloud, "Bilbo, look! There's something in frozen in the ice."

Bilbo looked where Frodo was indicating, "My boy, I believe you're right! Merry, fetch a chisel and a hammer. I'll...get some towels to soak up the melted ice."

Merry dashed down the hallway to find the tools that Bilbo had asked for. The elder hobbit went to get the towels he was sure they would need before the morning came.

Frodo couldn't help, but stare at the figure frozen in the solidifed water. Who or what was it? How long had it been frozen? He heard a strange voice whisper something he couldn't quite make out. Had it been ... It couldn't have been...

Frodo's thoughts were interrupted by Merry coming back with the chisel & hammer, and by Bilbo returning with an arm load of towels.

"Merry," Bilbo said in a grumpy voice, "you'll do the honors of chiselling the ice, since you and Pip are responsible for this being here in the first place."

With that said, Merry started his task with Frodo and Pippin (once his tongue was free) undertook the task of taking the smaller pieces outside to dispose of them. It wasn't until the break of dawn the frozen prisoner was completely free.

_A/N: I hate to leave you guys hanging, but I've got to stop for now. Please review! Constructive criticism please! No flames. I'll update as soon as possible! One of my friends from school gave me the idea to start this chapter off with Merry & Pippin's humorous dialogue & clumsiness. Just giving credit where it's due! _


	3. Resurrection

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lord of the Rings! I only own the dvd's & books. Alas!_

**A/N: Thank you for your encouraging review, ArwenEvenstar83! Hopefully, I'll update a least once week. School might get in the way, but I will try not to leave you hanging for too long!**

**Chapter 2 - Resurrection**

The sun's golden rays streamed through the window as the hobbits were finally freed the ice's long time prisoner. The poor unfortunate victim of winter's wrath finally lay on the floor silent & still. The four hobbit men looked down on the figure as Bilbo sighed, "Poor girl. I had hoped that we wouldn't find an actual person frozen in the ice."

Pippin softly asked his elder cousin, "What do we do now?"

Bilbo quietly replied, "The only thing we can to do. Fetch the coroner."

Merry looked up from the girl as he volunteered Pippin and himself to do just that. After the duo had left Bilbo turned to Frodo, "I'm going to get dressed, lad. You best do so before the coroner gets here."

Frodo nodded as Bilbo left him alone with the young lady. He knelt beside her and studied her white face. Her damp red hair clung to the sides of her face, neck, and shoulders. She was clothed in a thin white night gown with mudstains on the hem of the skirt. On her feet were stockings that were made from thick wool it seemed. As Frodo's gaze came to rest on her closed eyes he wished silently that they would open.

On impulse, it seemed, Frodo gathered her in his arms and held her close. He brushed a few strands of unruly hair back behind her pointed ears with his free hand. A few tears ran down the hobbit's cheeks as he... Wait a minute! Why on earth was he crying? He didn't know the lady who was in his arms! Yet he was shedding tears out of sorrow for ... _her_, this nameless deceased damsel! Deep in his heart he truly longed for the still heart in her chest to start beating again. For some reason he was aching for her to live once again.

_Do you want her live again_, a gentle and kind voice full of love and ultimate authority tenderly asked Frodo.

The young hobbit looked up for a moment to locate the owner of the voice, but there was no one else in the room. His tear-filled gaze once again turned back to the still woman as he replied unsure of whether or not the voice was actually real, "Yes, I do want her to live!"

_Then trust me now..._

As the voice faded, Frodo's forehead met with the young lady's. He closed his eyes as he whispered, "Only Eru can bring her back."

_So it shall be!_

For a few moments Frodo remained in his position. That is until he felt the soft brush of what felt like butterfly wings on his face. He opened his eyes to find a pair of red eyes reflecting the shock that must have been in his own blue eyes.

_**A/N: Sorry to leave you guys hanging again. I have to get up & go to class. Hopefully when I get all the stuff that I've written down already typed up, I'll be able to quit that cliffies. I don't like cliffies either, & I really, really feel bad for leaving you all hanging. Again I apologize! I'm having to break down what I've already got written down into chapters. In my spiral I have the prologue & then just this mass of unorganized writing. Please read & review! If you've got some construction critism to give, then please do! I'll appreciate the much needed help!**_


	4. She's Alive?

_Disclaimer: ;; I still don't own The Lord of the Rings._

**A/N: Thank you, ArwenEvenstar83, for your review! I realize that that didn't make a whole lot of since. I'm going to try to clarify that in this chapter. I'd also like to thank my friend & drill sargent for his review in his e-mail & on the phone. To everyone, I'm sorry that this update took so long.**

**Chapter 3 - She's Alive?**

For a few moments Frodo remained in his position. That is until he felt the soft brush of what felt like butterfly wings brush his face (A/N: The feeling of something "like butterfly wings" brushing Frodo's face is the girl's eye lashes actually brushing against his skin. I'm deeply sorry for the confusion!). He opened his eyes to find a pair of red eyes reflecting the shock that must have been in his own blue eyes.

Frodo lifted his head from hers slowly, keeping eye contact the entire time. The red-headed lady raised her hand to Frodo's face shakily as though to make sure that the hobbit was really there. Once her hand made contact with his skin, he felt a chill race down his spine. Her hands were still cold as the ice she had been frozen in. The poor lass started shiver, & it was then that Frodo lifted her into a chair by the fireplace as he called for his elder cousin.

"What is it, lad," the older hobbit asked as he entered the room.

When Bilbo caught sight of the young lady sitting in the chair awake & alive, he had to steady himself on the back of the chair opposite her.

"What do we do," Frodo asked in complete uncertainty (A/N: I'm not sure if that's the word I'm looking for. If anyone knows of a better one then let me know.)

The beautiful landscape of the Shire became a blur to Frodo as he ran in hot pursuit of Merry & Pippin. Bilbo had instructed him to go after them & tell them that the coroner wouldn't be needed. While the young hobbit's mind was focused on doing precisely as his guardian bid him, he found several questions going through his mind.

_How is it that this lady that had been frozen in a chunk of ice is alive? Was it the voice I heard that brought her back? I told the voice that only Eru could bring her back... Could have been...?_

Frodo's thoughts were interrupted by someone who was calling his name. He abruptly stopped to locate the voice that was calling him. It was Merry & Pippin! _Just the people I was looking for_, Frodo thought to himself with a sigh of relief.

The two cousins jogged up to their kinsman followed by none other than Samwise Gamgee. Frodo took no time in informing the two messengers to forget their previous mission. Merry puzzled asked, "Why does Bilbo not want the ..."

"Because the coroner is no longer needed."

Pippin raised an eyebrow at this, "Why not? She's just as dead as she was an hour ago..."

Frodo shook his head, "No, Pippin, she's not. She sitting in the sitting room right now by the fireplace wrapped in two blankets. If you wish to go see for yourselves then go back to Bag End. Bilbo has asked to me to ask Rosie for help in nursing the lady back to health. So I'm going on to Cottons' residence."

Merry, Pippin, & Sam insisted on going with Frodo. So the four companions ran to Rosie's house. (A/N: Well, actually, Frodo ran, possibly even sprinted. His three companions ran at first, but then they had to power-walk the rest of the way.)

**Back at Bag End...**

Bilbo had left the young lady to run her a hot bath in the guest bathroom. Once he had accomplished this task he helped her to the bathroom & provided her with the necessary items that she would need to bathe as well as a towel & a bathrobe.

After the old hobbit had left her, she slipped out of her soiled, damp clothes. She stepped into the warm inviting water & lowered herself into the tub. _Who are these people, Eru Iluvatar? Why am I here? These men are not elves. What land am I in_, she prayed silently.

"Shame on you, Sachiko Song, for panicking," the red-headed girl scolded herself, "Even more shame on you for judging these men because of the fact that they aren't elves!"

As soon the young maiden finished bathing, she heard a knock on the door. Sachiko quickly put on the bathrobe the elder "man" had provided for her, & then slowly opened the door to behold a young lady with dirty blonde hair & was about as tall as Sachiko herself. The blonde headed lady smiled warmly at Sachiko as she extended her hand to her, "Hello! I'm Rose Cotton or Rosie as my friends call me."

**Back in the kitchen...**

Sam was busy cooking breakfast for everyone while Frodo pitched in a helping hand. Bilbo made Merry & Pippin set the table while he sat in a chair at the table with a warm cup of tea close at hand.

Sam looked up from his work as he asked his young master, "Mr. Frodo, did you get the lady's name at all?"

"No, I didn't, Sam. Bilbo, did the lady give you her name?"

The elder hobbit shook his head, "No, lad. She didn't say a word to me. Hopefully, Rosie will have more luck in getting her to talk."

As soon he spoke, Rosie herself came in with a smile on her face which almost made Sam burn the eggs (poor Sam!). When she had all the hobbit men's attention, she declared, "As a matter of fact, Mr. Baggins, I did!"

As the blonde hobbit lass spoke the red-headed lady came to stand timidly beside Rosie. "Mr. Baggins, Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Sam, I'd like you to meet Sachiko Song, or Sachi for short."

**A/N: This was an extra long chapter, for me anyway. Read and review, please! Constructive criticism is appreciated & needed! So please do NOT be shy. To all those who are recovering from Hurricane Katrina & the other hurricanes, & those who are preparing for the impact of Hurricane Rita, I'll be thinking of you & praying for you. Everyone take care!**


	5. Sachiko's Story

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Lord of the Rings_

**A/N: Thank you again my reviewers for your words of encouragement! Thank all of you who have read my story even if you didn't review. Thank you, Isithrarith, for the tip on which name of Iluvatar Frodo would have used! You're probably right. Frodo has been educated about the Elves, but that does not mean he knows everything about them. Thank you again, Celtic Cross! I love your name by the way! I actually have a Celtic cross necklace that happens to be one of my favorite pieces of jewelry. Anyway, on with the chapter! Hope you all enjoy! Be prepared for quite a few brief moments of Sam/Rosie goodness!**

**Chapter 4 - Sachiko's Story**

As soon he spoke, Rosie herself came in with a smile on her face which almost made Sam burn the eggs (poor Sam!). When she had all the hobbit men's attention, she declared, "As a matter of fact, Mr. Baggins, I did!"

As the blonde hobbit lass spoke the red-headed lady came to stand timidly beside Rosie. "Mr. Baggins, Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Sam, I'd like you to meet Sachiko Song, or Sachi for short."

Bilbo introduced the four young hobbit "lads" as well as himself, & then gently gestured for her to sit at the kitchen table & have breakfast with them. Sachi sat down on Bilbo's right while Rosie sat opposite Sachi (on Bilbo's left; so this would put Bilbo at the head of the table). Frodo took the seat next to Sachi as their eyes met momentarily. The young hobbit couldn't help but blush as he looked down at his plate hoping that the young lady next to him wouldn't notice his extra rosy cheeks. If he had not looked away he would have seen that her cheeks were extra red as well.

Neither of the two dwelled on the matter for very long. Merry quickly sat down on Frodo's other side while Pippin snatched the seat at the other end of the table, so that when Sam finally came to the table with the eggs, he _had_ to sit next to Rosie. As the bashful hobbit sat down next to Rosie, the pretty hobbit lass flashed Sam a smile that made Sam grow weak in the knees. He eased himself down into his chair with his face all flushed. Sachi may have just met Sam & Rosie, but the red-headed lass could see that Sam's fellow hobbits had made this seating arrangement intentionally. Sam clearly adored Rosie as far as Sachi could tell.

Bilbo encouraged everyone to eat their fill especially Sachi. The poor thing looked frail, like she hadn't eaten in a very long time (there's no telling how long she had been frozen in that ice). Once everyone had started eating, Frodo noticed Sachi staring at the silverware with a mixture of confusion & panic. She picked up her fork & looked it over like she had never seen one before. Silently he showed her how to hold her fork & how to use it. Sachi blushed from embarrassment, but managed to shyly smile her thanks to her teacher. Bilbo finally broke the silence as he asked his shy guest, "Where are you from my from, my dear? It must be a long way off for I don't believe I've ever heard of any family by the name of Song in the Shire."

Sachi nodded, "Yes, I do come from a long distance. My father & mother were originally from Lothlorien, but Queen Galadriel sent them east, beyond the borders of Middle Earth so that they could aid a ruler of a country in the Lands of the East."

Bilbo raised both eyebrows at this, "My dear, do... Are you trying to tell me that your parents are elves? How did they come to adopt a hobbit lass...?"

"Please, sir, I'm not a hobbit. I'm an elf like both of my parents before me."

Rosie gently pointed out to Bilbo that Sachi's feet were different from those of a hobbit. Sachi rose from her seat & showed the elder hobbit that her feet were indeed small & not at all hairy. "Forgive me, my dear, for making such an assumption."

"There's nothing to forgive, sir. I have been called a dwarf before, but this is the first time I've ever been called hobbit. You may find me ignorant, sir, but please tell me, what are hobbits?"

The hobbit men went completely silent upon hearing her question. So, Rosie explained what a hobbit was. When Sachi realized by Rosie's explanation that Rosie, the men around her, the people of this land in which they dwelled were hobbits, it was Sachi's turn to beg forgiveness. Frodo gestured for Sachi to sit back down as he gently assured her that she did not need to be sorry, & asked her to continue her story about her parents.

"My parents were given orders to travel the Lands of the Far East & aid an emperor who was losing terribly to an enemy. Queen Galadriel questioned the embassador who had come with the ruler's plea why this great emperor was seeking the help of the elves, a people who had little knowledge of the Lands of the East, & how did the emperor came to know of a race of elves in the West. The only answer that the White Lady received from the ambassador was that the emperor had heard many old tales & legends of the skilled even warriors & the great quality of the weapons they wielded from rogues who had claimed that they had been banished by the rulers of men. Queen Galadriel explained that she could send only a small number of even warriors so that if the need came to defend peoples of Middle Earth as well as the Elves, there would be enough warriors to do so. My father was a musician, but he was also a skilled swordsman. Hence the reason Queen Galadriel chose him as one of the members of the small company. Mother & Father along with their company traveled farther than the land of Rhun with the ambassador guiding them. Eventually they came to a place called in Westron 'the Land of the Four Winds'. It was the emperor of this country that had sent the ambassador to the White Lady, & it was there that my parents dwelled for many years."

Puzzled as to where Sachi herself fit into this, Merry asked the red-headed elf, "Did you remain in Lothlorein?"

"No, sir, Master Brandybuck. I wasn't even born when my parents had set out on their journey. I was born in the East during the Second Age (SA for short) 2011, on October 12."

Frodo then concluded out-loud, "Then you grew up in a world that is altogether different from this one."

Sachi nodded, "It is very different indeed! The clothes we wore & the language was different. Mother had to teach me Westron, Quenya, & Sindarin outside of the lessons I was taught by my tutor. The way we ate our food was different, even the food itself was different than the wonderful food we have before us."

Sam found it hard to imagine not having half the food that was before him. "How was the food different, Miss Song?

Sachi smiled as she answered, "We didn't have bacon & sausage for breakfast very often. And I have never seen these flat pieces of bread with this sticky substance poured over them... But they are quite delicious though!"

Sam blushed as Rosie went on to say, "Sam is an excellent cook. Usually anything he prepares is wonderful."

Bilbo nodded in agreement before he asked Sachi when she & her parents actually returned to Middle Earth. The red-head's smile turned into a sad frown as she answered her host & lowered her gaze to her plate. "In SA 3441 when there was a great war going on. Just as we returned to Middle Earth's borders, we came upon an army of Elves who said that they were going to join an army of men in hopes that through this alliance they would defeat Sauron. We stayed with the army for two days, & the general asked, or actually volunteered my father to go spy on Sauron's army until they got there."

Sachi's eyes narrowed as she clinched her fists at the memory, "My father agreed to go & bid my mother & me to stay behind. I didn't listen though. I went after my father, & my mother went after me when she learned that I was gone."

Tears started filling her eyes & rolling down her cheeks as she continued, "I was caught by a group of orcs as was my mother who had just caught up with me. The orcs were planning on torturing us until we told them what the men & elves were planning. Before they could do so my father showed up to rescue my mother & me. He looked like he had been through battle already, but he defeated the few orcs who had captured Mother & me quickly enough. Moments later we found a whole lot more orcs. Father, gave something wrapped loosely in sack cloth & told me to run while he & mother fought the orcs, & after that..."

The small elf started to sob. Frodo turned to her & wrapped his arms around her as a few tears escaped his eyes full of compassion. Bilbo quietly suggested that Frodo should take her to one of the guest rooms to rest while Sam & Rosie took care of the dishes. Pippin & Merry thanked Bilbo for breakfast & left quietly to go attend to some errands & chores of their own. As for Bilbo himself, he went to his study to write Gandalf a lengthy letter about Merry & Pippin's "discovery".

**A/N: This chapter probably goes beyond bogus, but this was not the way I originally intended for it to go. If I had kept the old version, it would have been even more bogus! Trust me. I'm sorry this took so long to post, but like I said, I had to change a bit of the stuff I had written down. That & plus I went somewhere this past weekend with my Bible study group. Until the next update, later! And God bless!**


End file.
